


True Love's kiss

by McFaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: None of the campers know any first aid, but Preston knows what can cure any ailment.





	True Love's kiss

One of my pals in the maxneil discord gave me the cutest idea for a nesnik fic and I had to write it so  
\--

“She’s not moving!”

“Is she breathing?”

“She ate /all/ the candy corn?” 

The initial discovery of David’s Halloween candy stash was a beautiful thing. Everyone completely ignored the fact that they wouldn’t actually get candy on Halloween if they ate it and just dug in. Some took a couple of pieces, some took handfuls, and Nikki for instance, ate an entire bag in under ten minutes.

She had then gone into what Dolph had diagnosed as a ‘coma’, or rather just fell asleep on the floor of the counselor’s cabin. 

“We can’t let Gwen and David see this, we gotta move her out before they yell at us!”

Neil shuddered intensely, and Nurf ran over to pick her up, hoisting her frail body over his head and running out the door to the activities field, Neil sprinting behind him and reminding him to be careful. 

He had laid her down not-so-gently on the grass, and the rest of the campers huddled around her. There were abundances of shouts and whispers as some figured out how to revive her, some already mourning her death. 

“That is going to be one huge shit, Nikki.” Max glared down at her head in front of his feet, hands in his pockets and shaking his head as everyone overreacted. He had seen her sugar comas first-hand multiple times, and he wasn’t impressed this time.

“Have you no sympathy? The poor girl is dying over here!” Max put his fingers in his ears to muffle Preston’s screaming.

While the general consensus was shouting, Nerris was standing at her feet, biting her fingernails as she stared at her peaceful face. She had already witnessed Nikki pass out once before, right after she swore to protect her. How could she have failed? Of course, she had woken up that time, but it still made Nerris feel a little guilty. What if she didn’t wake up this time? None of the spells she could think of would take care of this if it was that serious. She didn’t even get to tell her...

Nerris tried to calm down with a couple deep breaths. She kicked Nikki’s feet, hoping it would be a better way to wake her up than Nurf slapping her and Neil trying to tell him the proper way to wake up someone who’d fainted. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes to ground herself. If she didn’t take over, there’d be no way to save her princess. 

“Okay everyone, cram it!” 

All of the other campers stopped talking when she yelled, turning their attention towards her. She swung her arm out, everyone backing up at her gesture. Once Nikki was no longer crowded, she kneeled down next to her face, moving some of her wild hair from under her knees. 

Nerris grabbed her by the wrist, placing her fingers against her pulse. It was regular, and that was all the first aid she knew how to do. She contemplated grabbing her epi-pen from their tent, but maybe that wouldn’t help her all that much. Placing her hand against Nikki’s temple, she really started to panic. There was nothing else she knew how to do. What a lousy wizard, she couldn’t even protect her.

“I- I don’t know what else to do! Are any of you clerics?” Preston gasped from behind her.

“Wh-what? Do you know how to wake her up?”

His grin was positively enthusiastic. Not at the thought of waking Nikki, but at the thought of putting his theatre tropes into action. 

“When all else fails, the princess can only be woken by True Love’s Kiss from her Knight in shining armor!”

The other campers turned their heads to Max and Neil.

“Woah, what are you lookin’ at me for? I’m not doing it!”

“But you guys are the ones always hanging out with her!” Harrison stepped forward, egging them on. 

“No way! We’re friends!” 

Nerris whined slightly, trying to drown out the arguing so she could focus. She picked Nikki up in her arms and the corners of her eyes started to sting. She shifted her hearing to Nikki, sensing for any signs of life. She was snoring slightly, which made her laugh a little. Sharing a tent with her, she was all too familiar with it. At least she would watch her go out on a fond memory.

“Waaiit didn’t like, Nerris say she was Nikki’s… dutiful wizard or something like two weeks ago?”

All eyes were on Ered when she pointed this out, but Nerris’s might as well have been staring into space when she realized what she meant. /Ered was volunteering her for true love’s kiss./ Suddenly, her face had heated up and sweat was running down her neck and under her hood. It wasn’t just a want anymore, it was now a /need/ if she wanted to keep Nikki alive. 

The campers' stares were boring into her, and she was far too flustered to make any move. Her brain was nothing but static and it felt like all of her blood was pooling up into her cheeks. She swallowed thickly, her arms shaking nervously as she prepared herself to do /something/, anything. 

Stuck between the pressure and the need to revive her princess, she bowed her head and pressed her lips to the corner of her mouth, too shy to give a real kiss. Well, it was more like she just slammed onto her face, clueless of subtlety. There was no change. Her eyes stung more as she stared hopelessly at her pale face. The adrenaline was overwhelming her, and she gave in with a real kiss, slamming her lips onto her mouth, hoping that she was doing it right. The wizard had given her last spell, and was putting all her magic into it. Some of her tears slipped onto Nikki’s cheek, and she pulled away, anxious to see if she had helped at all. 

Suddenly, Nikki threw her arms above her head, stretching them with a yawn before tucking them back into her chest, rolling over and burying her face in Nerris’s torso. She exhaled in relief and set a hand on her side to stable her.

“Oh, she was just taking a nap.”


End file.
